


Firearms and Fucking

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gun Kink, Its kink ok, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safewords, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Explicit content ahead yadda yadda if AO3 didn't warn you enough---Just some gun play with my favorite time travelling assassin. (JUSt some gun play lmao)It's safe gun play okay.. Safewords are used and the like. Reader is on the pill; use protection kids!It's kinda short and I didn't proofread so





	Firearms and Fucking

“Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” The opening line to this scene was a bit less than classy, but got the point across well enough.

“A bit of both but this is definitely a gun.” Your breath hitched as the muzzle of said gun pushed under your chin. 

“Somehow much hotter.” You remarked, smiling at him faintly.

“I definitely know why.”

“Oh shut up.”

“What?” The cold edge bit into the soft part of your jaw. “Who are you talking to?”

“Not you.” Your bottom lip was being rolled between your semi anxiously. Adrenaline flushed your veins, heart beginning to pound in your chest. Five had the balls to look cheeky, grabbing at your hip and pulling you closer.

“Sounds like you need to get on your knees and learn some respect.” You fell to your knees, hands shaking slightly with your nerves as you went to unbuckle his belt. The barrel was aimed steadily at your head, and always lingering on your mind. It had been so hard to convince Five that you were into weapon play, and he only agreed on the terms that you used a replica. It looked and felt so similar you didn’t mind much.

“Color?” He asked quietly, noticing your hesitation and shaking hands. His voice was soft, concerned, and safe. 

With a grin you beamed up at him and said, “Green.” Five’s approving smile made you melt, your hands growing steadier and you were able to push down his pants, leaving his dark grey boxers the only thing between you and his hard length.

His hand gathered up your hair, bringing your face closer to the hard line in his boxers. “You gonna be good?” When you only looked up at him wordlessly, past the black silhouette of the gun, he pulled your cheek directly against the hot outline of his cock. 

“I said; are you going to be good?” You nodded, face pressed against his throbbing hard on. He might have been enjoying this more than you. When he released your hair, you quickly pulled down his boxers, taking his length in your hands before the gun was nudged closer to your face. “Suck on that while you’re at it.” 

Reluctantly, you wrapped your lips around the cold metal muzzle, an awkward shape that pressed into your mouth as he shifted it. Five’s other hand came down to stroke your bottom lip as you used your hands to play with him, and your mouth to play with the gun.

“Alright, enough of that for now.” You were almost sad to see the black pistol set down, but were brought back to reality as Five ran his fingers through your hair. The murky emerald of his eyes told you what he wanted, and you sat forward to lick his tip gently. 

“So good for me,” he murmured biting back a groan, as you slipped your lips over the head and sucked gently. Five got impatient, however, and placed his hand on the back of your head to urge you further. After a moment he pushed your head down, holding you there as you relaxed your gag reflex. You breathed heavily through your nose, eyes rolled up to gaze at him as his eyebrows knitted together slightly.

He let go, letting you shift back and catch your breath, as well as his own. Soon you were back at it, however, his hand fisted in your hair and guiding your mouth along him. “You’re so pretty like this,” he grinned, popping your lips off his cock and tilting your head up. 

All you could manage was a floaty smile before his head was back on your tongue, and you bobbed in time with his guidance. A small moan left his lips, and you glanced up to see his cheeks flushed. 

“Okay, okay,” he panted, hand dropping from your hair completely. You waited patiently, as he regained some self control. “Get on the bed.” Five followed closely, lips crashing into yours as his hands grabbed your hips. 

It seemed as if he didn’t bother undressing himself, but you were a different story. He was unwrapping you like a Christmas present. The warm palm of his hand was sliding up your stomach underneath your shirt, making a beeline for your breasts. 

He groped unabashedly, reveling in your small sounds of pleasure. You kicked down your shorts, shirt soon following. Five’s lips travelled down your jaw, reaching the juncture of your neck, as the pads of his fingers began rubbing you through your underwear.

The back of his neck was warm under your hands, and you grabbed at his shoulders when he pushed your panties aside and testingly ran his fingers along your slit before dipping one into you. His hard cock nudged your thigh, and you lifted your leg slightly to give him some friction. 

“Fuck,” he panted into your neck, starting to work marks onto your flesh. His free hand pushed your bra up, thumb flicking over the hardened nipple he had just exposed. The rocking of his fingers inside you and his lips on your neck was driving you crazy. 

“I need you, I just need you.” 

“Not yet, y/n,” Five sat back, letting his eyes roll over your body before climbing backwards off the side. His hands grabbed your legs and dragged you toward him, and paused. “On second thought.” The pistol was brought back into play, the top of the barrel offered at your lips. With a blush, you opened your mouth to allow the makeshift gag in.

“I don’t mind if you make noise, but don’t drop it.” The order danced around in your mind as Five moved back down your body, kissing as he went. To your frustration he didn’t use his mouth right away, watching you squirm as he teased his fingers along your slit.

Your hips twitched as his thumb ran small circles around your clit, Five kissing the inside of your thigh gently. The cold metal of the gun was clenched hard in your teeth, and you looked down at him, begging with your eyes.   
He rolled his own eyes dramatically, chuckling out ‘desperate’ under his breath. Five was less than gentle as he held down your hips with one hand and fingered you persistently with the other. A surprised sound left you then, drawing out slightly as his tongue found your slick folds. 

Steadily he worked his way up, careful not to overstimulate you. Yet, anyway. Finally his tongue was nudging your clit, sucking lightly to ease you into it. Your fingers found his hair, tugging in an effort to urge him on. He kept an even pace, drawing out soft moans and whimpers of his name. 

You had your eyes squeezed shut, letting the waves of pleasure wash over you, only cracking them open occasionally to get a glimpse of Five between your legs. When he started moving his fingers in just the way you liked, your release rocketed up.

Thighs clamping around his head, your hips struggled to lift, and his name spilled from your lips like a mantra, slowly weakening until it was barely above a whisper. While you were still hazy, he kissed back up your body, removing the gun before his lips meeting yours in a lazy kiss. “You feel good?”   
With a satisfied smile, you nodded, fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. “Good, because I’m not done yet.” His lips were on yours again as his cock nudged your entrance, waiting for your approval.

“Please,” was all you could say, and he was sliding into you, hips twitching. His face was buried in the nook of your neck, remarkably sweet despite the edgeplay you had just been partaking in. Five’s thrusts started gentle, working up to a faster pace. By the way his hands gripped your hips and his breath grew ragged, you knew he didn’t have long.

His mouth pushed urgently against yours, thumb coming down to run circles around your clit. Between that and the way he felt inside you, you were already close to coming again. Your own hands carved red lines down his shoulders, lifting your hips to his. The wave of heat crashed over you and you moaned against his lips. 

With a few more pumps, he groaned, pushing in as far as he could and whispering sweet nothings into your hair. Both of you lingered there for a moment, faces millimeters apart as you panted. Smoothing your palms over the raised marks on his back, you smiled faintly.

“Was that fun?” He said breathily, grinning and resting his forehead on yours.

“Yeah.” Your smile matched his, and you tilted up your chin to kiss him gently. 

“I didn’t go too far at all, did I?” 

“No, Five, I’m alright.”

“Okay, okay. Lemme cuddle you.” He rolled off of you, and with a small giggle you shifted into his waiting arms. Sleep lurked on the edges of your vision, and he kissed your forehead before you fell into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
